1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure coordinate marking apparatus for marking a specific coordinate position, such as a centroid of a plane figure onto the plane figure by tracing along a contour of the plane figure.
2. Background Information
In a prior figure coordinate marking apparatus, a specific coordinate position, such as a known centroid etc. of a known figure is entered though an input device in the main body of the figure coordinate marking apparatus. An internal calculating device in the figure coordinate marking apparatus calculates the deviation of coordinates of a marker provided adjacent to a tracing point by a tracing portion of a measuring lever on the figure coordinate marking apparatus, from the coordinates of the figure entered representing the specific coordinates position. The display device of the figure coordinate marking apparatus displays the deviation.
The measuring lever is then moved so that the deviation of the coordinates of the marker from the coordinate of the figure entered representing the specific coordinates position becomes zero on the display, and the marker moved with the measuring lever then marks the specific coordinate position of the figure on the figure.
However, if a precise drawing is required, the prior figure coordinate marking apparatus requires very high skill to accurately adjust the marker to the specific coordinate position of the figure, often resulting in error to a great degree.
Also, the prior art has the disadvantage that indication of the marking point is often unclear even if the marker is accurately adjusted to the specific coordinate position of the figure.